Chemical Defect
by bethholmes
Summary: Moriarty and Reader, sexual content later on in the story, the reader is hiding two huge secrets from her best friend, she knew Sherlock when she was younger but one day Sherlock left without warning, will the reader ever forgive Sherlock and tell her friend her two big secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's you" you couldn't believe your eyes. The man that you loved and totally adored stood in front of you.

"Me?" the man said, with confusion etched into his voice. He took a step back with a slight smile at the corner of his lips.

"you, your Jim Moriarty!" you said in disbelief, he was dead, he shot himself in the head, how was he still alive and breathing?, walking the London streets without a care in the world.

*Moriarty P.O.V*

You couldn't tell this girl who you were, this was a secret that had to be kept under lock and key until the time was right. She may or may not believe you or what you say but it is defiantly worth a shot.

*back to your P.O.V*

"I'm sorry darling, you most have got me messed up with my brother" He laughed, he looked just like Moriarty though, his hair was messy but he wore a suit, you couldn't exactly work out what brand it was, he looked smart. He even had the little blemish underneath his eye, he was completely identical to Moriarty.

"your brother?" you said as you stepped away from the man, you couldn't tell if was being sarcastic or not.

"Yes my brother, I'm Richard" he said, stretching out his hand for you to shake in the remaining space that was left between the two of you, you moved away slightly unsure as you had no idea who this man was and if he was lying to you. "No need to be frightened love, i won't bite" he said as he pushed his hand out again and smiled, you reluctantly took it and shook his hand.

"Richard as in the guy who pretended to be Jim, even though Moriarty was real?" you said as you raised your eyebrows, you noticed him laugh, "what's funny?".

"No nothing, it's complicated...here" he got a piece of paper from his blazer and scribbled something down upon it. This starnge man then placed his hand in your coat pocket and proceeded to say, "call me maybe?" he whispered through your hair. It made you freeze on the spot and Richard lingered there for a while longer, "nice to meet you".

You eventually got back to your flat that you shared with Chloe, all you could smell was bacon as you ascended up the stairs. You had to admit Chloe's cooking was amazing and her bacon was divine, "I smell bacon" you said as you popped your head around the door. You were never really the person to cook as to be quite honest, the last time you tired you blew up the microwave.

"No shit Sherlock" she gave you a mocking smile and you returned it, you had to admit though, that joke was witty and sort of put you off guard, "Where have you been anyway?"

"Oh i just got caught up with an old friend, bumped into me on the streets. Same as ever" you replied, you hated lying to your friend but she couldn't know that you had the number of a possible psychopath in your pocket, Oh crap! you had a number of a possible psychopath in YOUR pocket. The sudden realisation of all that went off only 20 minutes ago kicked in. Then it dawned on you, you hadn't even told him your name.

You were suddenly shaken out of your trance, "y/n are you in? earth to y/n" Chloe waved a hand in front of your face, the funny thing was, you weren't "in". You were in this world of mystery and disbelief. I mean sure your life wasn't exactly the most boring but it wasn't the most entertaining either, you did the same thing everyday over and over again. So to meet such a man that claimed to be Jim Moriarty's brother was certainly going to make your life a whole lot more interesting.

"oh yeah sorry, kind of got lost in thought" you said as you wriggled out of Chloe's firm grasp on your shoulders, "do you mind if i take this to my room?" you gestured towards the plate of bacon sandwiches.

"sure..oh y/n there's something i need to ask you" she looked up from the table, you nodded your head in approval. "I was wondering erm, basically The Empty Hearse are having a huge get together in the cathedral and Sherlock Holmes will be there, I would really love for you to come, i know you hate hi-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as you interrupted her.

"Chloe you know I hate him, why would you ask? plus I'm super crappy in situations such as that" you said as you walked towards your room.

"Please y/n, it would mean the world to me, I would seriously do anything for you, you're my best friend and I want you there to meet the person I love" she looked up at you with big puppy dog eyes, which in your defence was not helping the matter. You didn't want anything from your friend in return of going.

"Fine but just this once" you gave her a quick smile and carried on toward your room, "y/n i owe you one!". You giggled at her response and shut your bedroom door behind you.

You took of your coat and slid your hand in your pocket to receive the piece of paper that Richard had written on. You placed the numbers into your phone being careful not to miss any numbers or add too many. You were so excited but still very scared, you couldn't really fathom your internal thoughts, one part of you felt sick at the thought but the other was buzzing with happiness, you had only met him briefly and you had no idea what he was capable of, if he was lying to you but yet you couldn't help but smile.

You re-read the text over and over again, making sure it didn't sound to formal or neither did it sound to laid back, "Hi I'm the girl from earlier, i know you said call but i can't at the moment. The names y/n l/n by the way. I never got to tell you it earlier, sorry about that ". You hit send and lay down on your bed, minutes had passed and there was still no answer, maybe you put the wrong number in or maybe he was busy, I mean he did look like a business man.

Then suddenly your phone goes off with a beep, "No worries y/n, maybe when you're free we should meet up again and have a proper chat" you smiled as you read the text.

"I'm free tomorrow, after about 3-4ish in the afternoon  
-F/L"

"My agenda is free for then, I'll pick you up  
-RB"

"you don't even know where i live  
-F/L"

"I know people  
-RB"

The last text. 'I know people' what does he mean, he knows people? you weren't sure what to expect but you were in no rush to ask him 20 questions either, yes there were lots of things you wanted to know about him but not at this moment, you replied with a simple, "fair enough".

He didn't reply after that, hopefully the Empty Hearse would come and go pretty quick so then you could meet Richard again.


End file.
